pretenderfandomcom-20200213-history
Toy Surprise
, Steven Long Mitchell and Craig W. Van Sickle |director = Fred K. Keller |guest_star = Pamela Gidley, |last name = Crockett |previous_episode = Gigolo Jarod |next_episode = A Stand-Up Guy}} Toy Surprise is the twelfth episode of the second season of The Pretender which first aired March 7, 1998 on NBC in the United States. It features guest appearances by recurring guest stars Richard Marcus as Mr. Raines, Harve Presnell as Mr. Parker and Pamela Gidley as Brigitte. Summary In Toy Surprise we see Miss Parker on a special anniversary, of her mom's death, the anniversary brings back painful memories. As she is driving away from The Centre presumably to go visit her mom's grave, Jarod calls her and tells her she has to go back to The Centre to save her father. She uncovers the plot after enlisting the help of Broots and Sydney and has a battle at the top of The Centre with the person who was ordered to take down Mr. Parker's helicopter, as he returned to The Centre, Brigitte, and saves her father just in the nick of time. Recap It's the anniversary of Catherine Parker's death in the elevator and Miss Parker gets a surprise call from her dad. Mr. Parker says he has things he wants to tell her and that there comes a point when regrets start to eat you up.. He promises to go with her to the cemetery after his helicopter lands at 7 pm. Their call is cut off. Miss Parker driving away from The Centre when she gets a call from Jarod, who tells her there is an assassination plot against her father and she needed to return to The Centre to find the Arkham file. Jarod meanwhile takes a teenager, Chris, who is grieving the loss of his best friend in a car accident on a hike in the woods to help rebuild his confidence in himself. Broots tries to find the Arkham file Miss Parker needs and when he finally does, Raines shows up as if on cue. Miss Parker accuses Raines of plotting her father's assassination and he denies it. As Broots tries to open the Arkham file, it disintegrates into gibberish but not before he determines that the plan is set for 7pm the exact time Mr. Parker is scheduled to land. Jarod and Chris find an abandoned jeep and attempt to jumpstart it but Jarod ends up crashing it and appears to have sustained a broken leg. He tries to convince Chris to hike to the nearest road for help. Miss Parker and Broots are intercepted by Brigitte as they try to get the elevator going. Brigitte fires a shot but only nicks Miss Parker's arm before Broots gets the elevator going. Jarod gets Chris to open up about his friend and convinces him that he is not a coward. Angelo helps Broots decrypt the Arkham file and they find out that there is no sniper only a distance-sensitive triggering device. Miss Parker has to climb her way up to the helipad to stop the attempt on her father's life. She meets Brigitte waiting at the top, and they fight. Miss Parker gets the upper hand and turns the device off just in time to save her father and then collapses in his arms. Chris brings help for Jarod and says good-bye, Jarod unwraps the bandage from his "broken" leg and explains the false alarm was for a good cause. Miss Parker and Mr. Parker stand at Catherine's grave and share a moment. Jarod calls Miss Parker. She thanks him and he tells her to read the note he left for her. It says, "Her voice is inside you." Cast Main Cast *Michael T. Weiss as Jarod *Andrea Parker as Miss Parker/Catherine Parker *Patrick Bauchau as Sydney Guest Stars *Harve Presnell as Mr. Parker *Pamela Gidley as Brigitte *Richard Marcus as Mr. Raines *Christopher Kennedy Masterson as Chris Conti *Mark Arnott as Mr. Conti *Ryan Merriman as Young Jarod *Alex Wexo as Young Sydney *Ashley Peldon as Young Miss Parker *Paul Dillon as Angelo *Jon Gries as Broots Featuring (Stars Cast) *Nynno Ahli as Hayes the Sweeper *Mike Ornest as Paramedic *David Sawyer as Young Mr. Parker Pretend Jarod pretends to be a park ranger and fakes a broken leg. Quotes :That's the problem with you Parkers. You never finish what you start. (Brigitte) :You look finished to me. (Miss Parker) :Careful Parker. He's disappointed you before. (Sydney) :I eat a lot of ice cream. Calcium - it's good for you. (Jarod) Related links Toy Surprise - Transcript Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes